geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Components
Level Components are what must be navigated through in order to reach the end of levels in Geometry Dash. A combination of platforms, hazards, triggers, decorations and cosmetic effects form the design of levels. Note: Mentions of tabs are in reference to those displayed by the Build tool of the level editor. Platforms= Platforms are usually safe to make vertical contact with and travel over. Platforms consist of: blocks, located under the first tab and by default occupy one square unit; other platforms, located under the second tab and come in various shapes and sizes; and slopes, introduced in Update 1.8, located under the fourth tab and may allow the icon to travel at angles (horizontal movement speed remains constant). Some platforms are physical objects while others are decorative and must be used in combination with outlines to enable them a physical condition. Update 1.3 was the first update to introduce new platform styles. Update 1.4 introduced smaller scale platforms. Certain platforms introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties, whose block and slope variants are located under the second tab. *Fading platforms will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading platforms on-screen. Update 2.1 introduced tracer outline versions. These are not included in the galleries below. *Destructible blocks will be destroyed in horizontal collisions and sometimes in vertical collisions, with no damage to the icon. Update 1.7 introduced variants of the grid, tile, chipped, black and brick blocks which can be customised using colour channels. These are not included in the galleries below. Update 1.8 introduced platforms which incorporate colour channel customisation with base styles. Update 2.0 and Update 2.1 each introduced a vast assortment of platforms, some of which are designed to be used in combination with each other. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks RegularBlock01.png GridBlock01.png GridBlock02.png GridBlock03.png GridBlock04.png GridBlock05.png GridBlock06.png GridBlock07.png GridBlock08.png TileBlock01.png TileBlock02.png TileBlock03.png TileBlock04.png TileBlock05.png TileBlock06.png TileBlock07.png ChippedBlock01.png ChippedBlock02.png ChippedBlock03.png ChippedBlock04.png ChippedBlock05.png ChippedBlock06.png BlackBlock01.png BlackBlock02.png BlackBlock03.png BlackBlock04.png BlackBlock05.png BlackBlock06.png BlackBlock07.png BrickBlock01.png BrickBlock02.png BrickBlock03.png BrickBlock04.png BrickBlock05.png BrickBlock06.png BrickBlock07.png ChequeredBlock01.png ChequeredBlock02.png ChequeredBlock03.png ChequeredBlock04.png ChequeredBlock05.png ChequeredBlock06.png ChequeredBlock07.png ChequeredBlock08.png ChequeredBlock09.png ChequeredBlock10.png ChequeredBlock11.png ChequeredBlock12.png ChequeredBlock13.png ChequeredBlock14.png MetallicPlatform08.png DestructibleBlock01.png BeamBlock01.png BeamBlock02.png BeamBlock03.png BeamBlock04.png BeamBlock05.png BeamBlock06.png BeamBlock07.png PatternedBlock01.png PatternedBlock02.png PatternedBlock03.png PatternedBlock04.png PatternedBlock05.png PatternedBlock06.png PatternedBlock07.png CrossBlock01.png CrossBlock02.png CrossBlock03.png CrossBlock04.png CrossBlock05.png CrossBlock06.png CrossBlock07.png CrossBlock08.png CrossBlock09.png CrossBlock10.png CrossBlock11.png CrossBlock12.png CrossBlock13.png CrossBlock14.png CrossBlock15.png PaneBlock01.png PaneBlock02.png PaneBlock03.png PaneBlock04.png Other platforms RegularPlatform01.png RegularPlatform02.png RegularPlatform03.png RegularPlatform04.png RegularPlatform05.png WavyPlatform01.png WavyPlatform02.png WavyPlatform03.png WavyPlatform04.png WavyPlatform05.png WavyPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform01.png MetallicPlatform02.png MetallicPlatform03.png MetallicPlatform04.png MetallicPlatform05.png MetallicPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform07.png MetallicPlatform09.png MetallicPlatform10.png PanePlatform01.png PanePlatform02.png PanePlatform03.png PanePlatform04.png PanePlatform05.png PanePlatform06.png PanePlatform07.png PanePlatform08.png PanePlatform09.png Slopes GridSlope01.png GridSlope02.png TileSlope01.png TileSlope02.png ChippedSlope01.png ChippedSlope02.png BlackSlope01.png BlackSlope02.png BrickSlope01.png BrickSlope02.png CheckeredSlope01.png CheckeredSlope02.png CheckeredSlope03.png CheckeredSlope04.png CheckeredSlope05.png WavySlope01.png WavySlope02.png WavySlope03.png WavySlope04.png MetallicSlope01.png MetallicSlope02.png MetallicSlope03.png MetallicSlope04.png BeamSlope01.png BeamSlope02.png PatternedSlope01.png PatternedSlope02.png CrossSlope01.png CrossSlope02.png PaneSlope01.png PaneSlope02.png PaneSlope03.png PaneSlope04.png PaneSlope05.png PaneSlope06.png PaneSlope07.png PaneSlope08.png |-| Outlines= Outlines are platforms with no internal styling, located under the third tab. They may be used individually or in combination with decorative platforms to enable them a physical condition. Cornerpieces are decorative and may be used to fill in gaps left between certain outline arrangements. Outlines of increased thickness were introduced in Update 2.0. These are not included in the galleries below. Slope outlines were updated in Update 2.1 to include cornerpieces by extension. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks BlockOutline01.png BlockOutline02.png BlockOutline03.png BlockOutline04.png BlockOutline05.png Other platforms PlatformOutline01.png PlatformOutline02.png PlatformOutline03.png PlatformOutline04.png PlatformOutline05.png PlatformOutline06.png PlatformOutline07.png PlatformOutline08.png Slopes SlopeOutline01.png SlopeOutline02.png Cornerpieces Cornerpiece01.png Cornerpiece02.png Cornerpiece03.png Cornerpiece04.png |-| Hazards= There are various types of hazards which will destroy the icon upon any form of contact. Hazards consist of: spikes and pits, located under the fifth tab; animated hazards, introduced in Update 2.0 and located under the seventh tab; and rotating saw-blades, introduced in Update 1.4 and located under the eleventh tab. Although they are animated, the hitboxes for monsters and saw-blades remain static. Update 1.4 introduced smaller scale hazards. Certain hazards introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties. *Fading spikes and saw-blades will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading hazards on-screen. These are not included in the galleries below. *Fake spikes with black outlines will not destroy the icon and act like decorations. Update 1.7 introduced spikes and saw-blades which can be customised using colour channels. Update 2.1 introduced the ability to customise black-preset hazards. Spikes RegularSpike01.png RegularSpike02.png RegularSpike03.png RegularSpike04.png ColourSpike01.png ColourSpike02.png ColourSpike03.png ColourSpike04.png OutlineSpike01.png OutlineSpike02.png OutlineSpike03.png FakeSpike01.png FakeSpike02.png FakeSpike03.png FakeSpike04.png Pits ThornPit01.png ThornPit02.png ThornPit03.png ThornPit04.png ThornPit05.png ThornPit06.png WavyPit01.png WavyPit02.png WavyPit03.png WavyPit04.png WavyPit05.png WavyPit06.png VinePit01.png VinePit02.png VinePit03.png VinePit04.png JaggedPit01.png JaggedPit02.png JaggedPit03.png CurvedPit01.png CurvedPit02.png SerratedPit01.png SerratedPit02.png SerratedPit03.png SerratedPit04.png Animated hazards Monster01.png Monster02.png Monster03.png Monster04.png Monster05.png Fireball01.png Fireball02.png Saw-blades RegularSawblade01.png RegularSawblade02.png RegularSawblade03.png SpikedBulbSawblade01.png SpikedBulbSawblade02.png SpikedBulbSawblade03.png GearSawblade01.png GearSawblade02.png GearSawblade03.png OutlineSawblade01.png OutlineSawblade02.png OutlineSawblade03.png ColourSawblade01.png ColourSawblade02.png ColourSawblade03.png ScytheSawblade01.png ScytheSawblade02.png SpikedObstacle01.png SpikedObstacle02.png SpikedObstacle03.png PointedSawblade01.png PointedSawblade02.png PointedSawblade03.png |-| 3D components= Introduced in Update 1.9, 3D components are decorations appended onto platforms to enhance spatial perception of the environment. Outlines and surfaces with related designs to platforms may be used together to achieve this purpose. |-| Special= Under the seventh tab are special components which include pads, rings, portals, pick-ups, text and various animated components (mentioned on other sections of this article). Pads and rings For information about pads and rings, see Transporters. Portals For information about portals, see Portals. Pick-ups Pick-ups can be physically collected and can be used as visual indicators of the presence of triggers. They can then be paired with a corresponding decoration which indicates the location of resulting trigger effects. KeyA.png KeyB.png HeartA.png HeartB.png FlaskA.png FlaskB.png SkullA.png SkullB.png Token.png Miscellaneous For information on user coins and text, see Collectibles and Level Editor respectively. UserCoinUnverified.png UserCoinVerified.png GameText.png Letter blocks These are area triggers. For more information, see Triggers. |-| Decorations= Decorations enhance visual design. Certain decorations can be customised using colour channels while others pulsate. Types of decorations include animated decorations, located under the seventh tab; ground decorations and lighting effects (not included in the galleries below), located under the eighth tab; regular decorations, located under the ninth tab; pulsating decorations, located under the tenth tab; and rotating decorations, located under the eleventh tab. Update 2.1 introduced new animated, ground, regular and rotating decorations. These are not included in the galleries below. Animated decorations File:WaveAnimatedDecor01.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor02.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor03.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor04.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor01.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor01.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor03.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor04.png Ground decorations File:ThornGroundDecor01.png File:ThornGroundDecor02.png File:ThornGroundDecor03.png File:ThornGroundDecor04.png File:CloudGroundDecor01.png File:CloudGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor01.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor03.png File:WavyGroundDecor01.png File:WavyGroundDecor02.png File:WavyGroundDecor03.png File:AngledGroundDecor01.png File:AngledGroundDecor02.png File:AngledGroundDecor03.png File:JaggedGroundDecor01.png File:JaggedGroundDecor02.png File:JaggedGroundDecor03.png File:CurvedGroundDecor01.png File:CurvedGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor01.png File:StacksGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor03.png Regular decorations File:ChainDecor01.png File:ChainDecor02.png File:ChainDecor03.png File:ChainDecor04.png File:ChainLinkDecor01.png File:ChainLinkDecor02.png File:CloudDecor01.png File:CloudDecor02.png File:CloudDecor03.png File:VineDecor01.png File:VineDecor02.png File:VineDecor03.png File:VineDecor04.png File:VineDecor05.png File:VineDecor06.png File:StylisedChain01.png File:StylisedChain02.png File:PointedHead01.png File:PointedHead02.png File:PointedHead03.png File:CurvedLineDecor01.png File:CurvedLineDecor02.png File:JaggedLineDecor01.png File:JaggedLineDecor02.png File:ThickTubeDecor01.png File:ThickTubeDecor02.png File:BeamDecor01.png File:BeamDecor02.png File:BeamDecor03.png File:BeamDecor04.png File:BeamDecor05.png File:TubeDecor01.png File:TubeDecor02.png File:TubeDecor03.png File:TubeDecor04.png File:TubeDecor05.png File:BlockDecor01.png File:BlockDecor02.png File:BlockDecor03.png File:BlockDecor04.png File:BlockDecor05.png File:PlatformDecor01.png File:PlatformDecor02.png File:PlatformStylisedDecor01.png File:PlatformStylisedDecor02.png File:PlatformBlackDecor01.png File:PlatformBlackDecor02.png File:GrassDecor01.png File:GrassDecor02.png File:GrassDecor03.png File:GrassDecor04.png File:GrassDecor05.png File:StonesDecor01.png File:StonesDecor02.png File:StonesDecor03.png File:StonesDecor04.png File:ReedDecor01.png File:ReedDecor02.png File:ReedDecor03.png File:BulbBeamDecor01.png File:BulbBeamDecor02.png File:BulbBeamDecor03.png File:BulbBeamDecor04.png File:BulbBeamDecor05.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor01.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor02.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor03.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor04.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor05.png File:StemDecor01.png File:StemDecor02.png File:StemDecor03.png File:StemDecor04.png File:StemDecor05.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor01.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor02.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor03.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor04.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor05.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor06.png File:SerratedLineDecor01.png File:SerratedLineDecor02.png File:SerratedLineDecor03.png File:SerratedLineDecor04.png File:PixelDecor01.png File:PixelDecor02.png File:RainbowDecor01.png File:RainbowDecor02.png File:StylisedCloudDecor01.png File:StylisedCloudDecor02.png File:StylisedCloudDecor03.png File:FlowerDecor01.png File:PaneBlockDecor01.png File:PaneBlockDecor02.png File:PaneBlockDecor03.png File:PaneBlockDecor04.png File:PaneBlockDecor05.png File:PaneBlockDecor06.png File:PaneBlockDecor07.png File:PaneSlopeDecor01.png File:PaneSlopeDecor02.png File:PaneSlopeDecor03.png File:PaneSlopeDecor04.png File:PaneSlopeDecor05.png File:PaneSlopeDecor06.png File:PaneFrameDecor01.png File:PaneFrameDecor02.png File:PaneFrameDecor03.png File:PaneFrameDecor04.png File:PaneFrameDecor05.png File:PaneFrameDecor06.png File:PaneLineDecor01.png File:PaneLineDecor02.png File:SquigglyLineDecor01.png File:SquigglyLineDecor02.png File:SquigglyLineDecor03.png File:SquigglyLineDecor04.png File:SquigglyLineDecor05.png File:SquigglyLineDecor06.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor01.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor02.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor03.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor04.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor05.png Pulsating decorations These decorations dynamically change size according to the music beats (of default songs) or audio loudness (of custom songs) when the level is played in Normal mode with Music volume greater than zero. Otherwise, they stay at a fixed size. File:Beacon01.png File:Beacon02.png File:Beacon03.png File:SmallPulsator01.png File:SmallPulsator02.png File:SmallPulsator03.png File:SmallPulsator04.png File:SmallPulsator05.png File:SmallPulsator06.png File:SmallPulsator07.png File:SmallPulsator08.png File:SmallPulsator09.png File:LargePulsator01.png File:LargePulsator02.png File:LargePulsator03.png File:LargePulsator04.png File:LargePulsator05.png File:LargePulsator06.png File:LargePulsator07.png File:LargePulsator08.png File:LargePulsator09.png File:LargePulsator10.png Rotating decorations File:GearRotator01.png File:GearRotator02.png File:GearRotator03.png File:GearRotator04.png File:InvertedGearRotator01.png File:InvertedGearRotator02.png File:InvertedGearRotator03.png File:PointedRotator01.png File:PointedRotator02.png File:PointedRotator03.png File:CartwheelRotator01.png File:CartwheelRotator02.png File:CartwheelRotator03.png File:FlowerheadRotator01.png File:FlowerheadRotator02.png File:FlowerheadRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator01.png File:PendulumRotator02.png File:PendulumRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator04.png File:HexagonRotator01.png File:HexagonRotator02.png File:HexagonRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator01.png File:TargetLockRotator02.png File:TargetLockRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator04.png File:IlluminationRotator01.png File:IlluminationRotator02.png File:IlluminationRotator03.png File:OrbitalRotator01.png File:OrbitalRotator02.png File:OrbitalRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator01.png File:SwirlRotator02.png File:SwirlRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator04.png |-| Triggers= Triggers are located under the twelfth tab. For more information, see Triggers. Setup menu gallery PickupItemSetupMenuA.png|Pickup Item setup menu PickupItemSetupMenuB.png|Pickup Item setup menu PulseAnimationSetupMenu.png|Pulse Animation setup menu RotateActionSetupMenuA.png|Rotate Action edit menu RotateActionSetupMenuB.png|Rotate Action edit menu Category:Level elements